


Found Family

by obviouslyelementary



Series: Star Trek: The Next Generation [1]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Character Study, F/M, Family, Family Feels, Found Family, Gen, Introspection, implied riker/deanna, protective riker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:47:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24753421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obviouslyelementary/pseuds/obviouslyelementary
Summary: I am soft for Riker, I am soft for all the characters in this god damned series, murder me.
Relationships: Crew of the Starship Enterprise & William Riker
Series: Star Trek: The Next Generation [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1790047
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	Found Family

**Author's Note:**

> I am soft for Riker, I am soft for all the characters in this god damned series, murder me.

William always thought of himself as a very affectionate man. His father had given less than wanted attention while he grew up, and considering his mother had died when he was very young, he had learned with practice how to make his own found family. He had one back at the academy, and it wasn't any different now that he found himself abord the Enterprise.

He assigned each one of his best friends with a certain role, in the back of his mind. It wasn't conscient, how he did it, but by the point he began realizing how perfect they all fit in their selected roles, he decided against forcing his brain to seeing them as only friends.

Worf was his best friend. Such best friend that he considered him almost a brother, had not been for Worf's lack of, well, human sentimentality. So Will set him as the best of friends, someone he could trust with every little thing, and yet not be close enough for random hugs or shows of affection.

Data and Geordi were his little brothers. Sure, they were smarter than him, cooler than him, sometimes even stronger than him, but he couldn't stop seeing them as two people he wanted to protect and be around most of the time. Geordi with his carefree ways, his awful relationship with women and his constant excitement made him a perfect young brother, and Data with his curiosity, lack of understanding and need for self-improvement made him the nicest baby brother Will could ever ask for. They were both more affectionate than Worf, in their own way, and they listened to Will like he was all knowing. He cherished their company deeply. They made him feel comfortable in his own skin.

Deanna was... well, Deanna. The love of his life. The woman he loved most above all else. The perfect partner, if they were ever able to become that. He never wanted to pressure her, he never wanted to pressure himself, but if he closed his eyes and allowed himself to wonder, he could see himself only with her, to the end of their days. Growing old, having children, laying low at a cabin somewhere. He loved her deeply, and he would wait patiently until they could finally sort themselves out. He would wait for her. Longingly.

Beverly made her way into his heart like a surrogate mother. Will was deeply aware that she only did so because she was a doctor, and her job made her be a caretaker, but he felt calm in her presence unlike any other doctors he was around. She was firm, but gentle, and whenever he was hurt, in pain, or diseased, she stayed next to him, made him soup, brushed his hair. He did not remember the comfort of a mother, but his brain associated Beverly's care with a mother's touch, and he felt happy around her.

Of course, Jean-Luc... he would never admit to his captain, the man that made him into what he was, that he saw him as a father. Almost the entire crew did, and yet, Will felt so close to him in such a strange way. He was his captain, stern, firm, dedicated. He would never allow feelings to cloud his judgment. And yet he cared for Will, made sure he felt fine, told him to rest when he needed and forgave so many mistakes he had made in the past. Will had a father, a real one, that wasn't one percent the man Jean-Luc was. He didn't mind pushing him away for a man he loved more. A man that trusted him, and protected him, whenever he needed, without making him feel humiliated.

And, of course, there was Wesley. Wesley was Beverly's son, but he also served as everyone's little kid. Will loved him to pieces, always wanting to teach him new things, even if the boy was ten times smarter than he was. Still, he was an avid listener, and he was polite and sweet. Many times Will found himself thinking about Wes as a son of his own flesh and bone. He had to remind himself that they weren't, in fact, related, and yet he didn't think anyone would mind if he brought the boy a bit closer to him.

He had a family at the Enterprise. A family like he never had before. Even back in the academy it wasn't the same, because he was young, and stupid, and everything felt free and careless. Not in the Enterprise. He had a duty to those people, a duty as an officer, as a friend, and as family.

He shared Worf's most hurtful moments, when he needed someone to show weakness without being judged. He helped Geordi and Data understand the world around them better, not out of pride, but out of experience. He loved Deanna deeply, from afar, watching her beauty both inside and out. He leaned into the comfort of Beverly's hands, or Jean-Luc's proud words. And he guided Wesley to a good path, the path of an officer, with duties, rights, and a passion for learning.

William loved his family. He loved the Enterprise, her crew, his home.

He wouldn't change them for the world.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are appreciated, although I doubt many people will read this.


End file.
